divinus_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
Karamir
Karamir was once a mortal, made by Kalmar at the beginning of the Age of Monsters. He ascended to demi-godhood following Kalmar's death, becoming the God of Mana. Appearance Karamir has brown hair, blue eyes, light skin, and pointed ears. After being made a hero, he stands at an imposing seven feet in height with an impressive physique. Portfolio Mana: The rules regarding mana function very much the same as they had under Ikarus. As a refresher, each element has its own form of mana, and then there is raw mana which is the most versatile but also the most unstable. The Silent Code also still applies. Where Karamir differs from Ikarus, is he does not believe that there is any link between mana and leadership. In Karamir’s eyes, mana is meant to serve mortals, not lord over them. Being able to shoot fire from your hands may make you special, but it does not mean you have what it takes to be a leader. That doesn’t mean those with mana are forbidden from leading at all; simply that they must offer something other than their powers. Karamir also does not subscribe to Ikarus’s notion of a ‘Great Balance of Power.’ Those who would use their mana for evil when they could instead aid and uplift others are nothing short of a disgrace. He will not condone their actions, nor will he allow them to continue wielding mana should he ever meet such evildoers in person. However, Karamir is not going to personally police every individual manner wielder, so some will inevitably get away with it. History Kalmar made Karamir because he wanted somebody else to teach. He then decided to employ a far stricter training regime, putting Karamir through nine days of intense sparring and other struggles. When it was over, he sent Karamir on his way. Confused, embittered, and resentful, Karamir wandered until he met Atalantia and Pyrdon. They bantered back and forth, before eventually Atalantia invited him on for a ride. They later met Phystene, and when she could answer none of his questions regarding his purpose, he grew frustrated and walked away. Some time later, he stumbled across the Kalmere River when it had mysteriously dried up. When it began to refill, he scrambled to get out, only to be knocked back in by a direwolf. He was washed into the sea, where he was rescued by K'nell's avatar, Diana, who took him onboard her floating umbrella. Months later, the Umbrella found its way to Dragon's Foot, but he continued to stay with her even after that. Forty-five years after the soul heist, she brought him back to the Palace of Dreams. However, he was not truly comfortable there, and so he decided to leave. After exiting the Palace, he encountered Arryn, the Avatar of Kalmar, who made him into a Hero. They found a family of Dreamers and were permitted to stay the night... only to be woken up and told to leave. Although frustrated, Karamir complied. Arryn then gave Karamir the Cloak of Red Feathers to speed up travel. From there, Karamir made the rather foolish decision to go on ahead. He encountered a rather strange Staircase, which took him to the Infinite Maze... which consisted entirely of colossal pillar-sized spikes. For ten days he wandered, nearly succumbing to hunger and thirst, until finally he arrived in the Observatory, where he met Abanoc. Abanoc took a liking to him, sharing some information, teaching Karamir how to wield mana, and granting him the ability to read or understand any language. Karamir then left for Galbar, passing through the Stone Book and winding up on the Kick. He began to practice his mana, and around a year later Kalmar appeared. The two made amends, with Kalmar granting Karamir a number of gifts - the ability to conjure frost beams, the Universal Weapon, and the Frostguard Ring. Karamir then went on a number of adventures throughout the Kick, encountering and befriending Chopstick Eyes at her pagoda, and having a brief yet cryptic interaction with the Buzjell, all the while continuing to develop his proficiency in mana. Eventually he turned south to Dragon's Foot, where he discovered the City of Laurienna. There were a number of signs that all was not well, but he was too naive to see them. Eventually he was taken to Laurien herself, and although they got along well at first, his suggestion that they appeal to Abanoc to solve the city's problems led her to attack him. He killed four guards before one stabbed him in the back and Laurien decayed his soul. He barely escaped, his cloak taking him to the location of Arryn, who was on the Eye of Desolation. There, Arya kept him stable until Shengshi (who had spotted Karamir's flight) arrived to heal him. Karamir woke to find that his soul decay had resulted in the loss of his memory and much of his emotions. Not too long after, Vrog landed on the Eye with his Pigguts, so Karamir and Arya confronted him. They were saved by the intervention of Abanoc, who made a deal to make Vrog leave. Abanoc then had Karamir's soul and memory repaired. Later, when Arya was in inexplicable pain, Karamir brought her to a stream. There, he witnessed her ascension, and from her newfound abilities he deduced that she had somehow ascended to demi-godhood. Both were shocked by this development. They returned to the house, and Karamir went to sleep. He awoke to find that Kalmar had arrived... heavily wounded, and on the brink of death. While Karamir was in despair, Arya comforted him. Then Kalmar revealed the truth: he was in fact dying, but before he died he would pass his godhood onto Karamir. Karamir reluctantly accepted. Kalmar then allowed himself to die. Though it had been assumed that he would inherit Kalmar's Hunting portfolio, this was not to be. During his ascension he saw a vision of Ikarus, and when he awoke he found that he was now capable of seeing raw mana in the air. He had inherited the Mana Portfolio, but Ikarus's fate was unknown. Still grieving, he left the Eye in order to see to Kalmar's body, but not without a mutual promise to Arya that they would see each other again. https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4874947 Category:Mortals Category:Demigods